My forced life
by BlackangelOFChaos
Summary: At a young age, Inyasha is forced to mate. Fully summary inside. felInu, evilkagPairing: Inukou. Please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, I am just writing for the Joys of writing.

Summary: At a young age, Inuyasha's father forced her into mating someone that she had not known.

Not at all happy with this, she throws a fit, but is still forced to do this. Her mate was none other

the Kouga. 140 years have pass since they have last seen the other. Will their love still bloom, or

will someone tear them apart. ( Female Inuyasha, and very evil kagome.)

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kouga

**Inutoshi speaking  
**_Makurkai speaking_

Kouga speaking

Inuyasha speaking

Prolog 

[Flash-back

"_Inutoshi, what a pleasure it is to be here my old friend. How are you?"_

" _**Makurkai, I am glad to see that you could make it. I am just fine old friend. Have you thought more about my offer?"**_

" _Yes I have, and I agree that it would be a wise decision for both kingdoms. This marriage will be a powerful one, which can led the world out of darkness."_

" **Indeed however, I am not so sure that my daughter will be pleased. She is such a wild spirit, just like her mother, very hard to tame." **

"_ (chuckles) Indeed, that little spit-fire of a pup will be a handful. But my son will be able to handle her. _"

" **(smiling) Well then, I wish him all the luck**." Looking for the young child, he called, " **Yasha Baby. I want you to meet someone very important. Come here please."**

The young pup in a light blue silk kimomo came to her father, bowed repectfully and said, "Yes father?"

" **Yasha, this is Lord Makurkai from the north (she blows to him respect) and this is his son Kouga, your future mate."**

" what, my mate? No way am I agreeing to this at all." the young pup complained.

" **Yasha, you don't have a choice in the matter. As a royal pup of this family, and a female hanyou, you know that you are a rare jewel. You alone have the power that could either save our world, or destory it. By mating with Kouga, you will be well protected. And teh world will at peace under you rule dear."**

" But father..."

**" No Yasha, there will be no buts. I love you Yasha and I am doing this to protect you, My darling. ( Yasha starts crying silently) Now I will return in a moment, with the golden bands. Makurka my friend if you would follow me we will get the bonding bands. While these two get to know each other a lot better. "**

_" (Nodds to his friend, then turns to his son) Kouga, behave yourself and try to calm you young mate down."_

" yes father"

The 2 older males left the pups alone n teh room, as they went to get the bonding bands.As the door closed, Yasha started crying even harder. Kouga, smelling the salt in the air from her tears. Wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. A she cryed in his arms he whispered " I know this is something that you do not want. Being so young, a hanyou and just lost your mother. I can see how this is very hard for you, being forced to mate, when you want to find love..." Taking a deep breath, looking into her eyes, he continues " Sweet Yasha, I know that you don't love me right now. But I hope that one day, you will find it in your heart to love me. We can take this slow, I want to do this right get ot know you, and you know me. I will not force you into completing the mating, until you are fully ready. Will you, Yasha, give me that chance?"

Yasha looked at him then slowly nodded, not willing to trust her voice, and buried her head into his chest.Kouga smiled genlty at her, and he held yoru tight listen to her slow breathing.

After a hour, the men came back with the bands and the mating ceremony began. It was only a small wedding, for only the two fathers and Yasha's brother ws there to witness it. Everything was going smoothly until it came to the claim marking. Both members had to bite the others shoulders, this showed that they belong only to each other. That they were mates and were loyal faithful to the other. Yasha was afraid of this, and her fear was obivous in her beautiful violet eyes ( Eyes just lik her mothers.) Seeing this, kouga once again genlty whispered, " Everything is going to be fine. This just shows that you are protected by me, and that you will be safe."

Yasha smiled, then they completed the ritual. Kouga kissed her and said, " I will always protect you, my lovely mate."

A little short, But what do you like. Please review..


End file.
